<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed gold by kelpie_001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987374">Cursed gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_001/pseuds/kelpie_001'>kelpie_001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon AU, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_001/pseuds/kelpie_001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is a princess <br/>Stan is a con artist <br/>Fords a scientist <br/>Dippers a aspiring writer <br/>Bill is a dragon</p><p>Ford and dipper head out into a dark forest and try to uncover a mystery of missing cattle in the area. Mysterious gold scales are found near an entrance to a cave. Meanwhile Mabel falls in love with a neighbouring kingdoms princess Pacifica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, BillDip - Relationship, Mabcifica - Relationship, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is my first ever fic in this I usually do wattpads hope you enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper followed a trail of hoof prints in the dirt with his grunckle ford analysing some sort of mystical golden scale that was far to hard to be a fish scale. Dipper got up on his horse and slowly trotted into a forest mist slowly gliding in between the dark trees, he peeked through waiting for something to jump out of the darkness. </p><p>Ford put the sample in a glass vial and slipped it into his brown leather satchel. Once they where ready they set off into the fog. It was surprisingly dark in the forest, being in the middle of summer at midday it seemingly only made it even more scary for dipper. A shiver went down his spine like a ghost had breathed down his blue shirt. </p><p>Ford trailed behind him on his chestnut horse, the forest grew thicker and darker, thorns and branches scratched at the young males face and arms. Soon they reached a predicament, the forest grew denser as they persisted , only making matters worse the sun had begined to set. They had struggled through the thicket and their horses could no longer fit. </p><p>But sooner or later they finally found where the cattle tracks led to. A cave southwest from where they were at the moment. Ford took the reigns and tied them to a tree, slowly yet carefully they tracked through the bushes. To their destination. Holding a lantern dipper creeped through the entrance only to find as he headed deeper a gold luminous light was just around the bend. He headed deeper and heard a shout. "Dipper!! Watch out!" A few boulder and rocks caved in and locked him in crushing his ankle in the process under a rock.  he was alone only with a lantern a few scratches, a broken ankle and the mysterious light at the end of the cave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sooo dipper is stuck in the cave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper POV </p><p>I winced as I tried to free my Brocken anckle from the rocks behind me. The cave was full of dust and I saw a glimpse of the golden scales I was supposed to follow with my grunkle ford, a throbbing pain was on my forehead and a hot sticky substance started to trickle down my cheek, it had already hardened around my right eye. I pulled my leg out of the rubble finally, I dragged myself up leaving a trail of blood behind me, i had spotted a luminous fungi growing at the walls of the cave which were practically guiding me with the golden scales in clusters as I went deeper in to the cave.</p><p>I pulled myself up at a corner of the cave the tunnel seemed to bend to the left I limped for a moment before noticing a glow coming from what seemed to be the end of the tunnel. I limped forward and soon enough I noticed a few coins rolling down a mound of gold, my jaw dropped as I inched around the corner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading sorry I didn't update in forever  I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger cause I'm evil.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>